When Can I see you again
by WolfMaN200
Summary: Dipper and Pacifica make a small bet that will take years to complete. During that time the two of them will go through a life time of change.


**I'm back with a new story this time the story is about Gravity Falls enjoy:**

**When Can I See You Again**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls)**

**Chapter 1: The Bet**

The wind started to blow all over the small town of Gravity Falls, kids started to stay indoors more, while parents went through every store looking for school supplies for their children. For many people living in the town the sad reality that the warm days of the summer will soon be behind them started to creep in. Summer vacation was over, but in the end that was that it was a vacation. Now it is time for life to go back to normal.

(Mystery 'S'hack)

The small tourist trap known as the mystery shack is owned by Stan Pine, a greedy old man, with a shrouded past. A past that was fully explore by none other than his own flesh and blood the mystery twins Dipper, and Mable. Inside the Shack it was just another day at the office, but for some reason today felt sad.

"Man did they came down yet" ask the orange hair teenager named Wendy. During this summer she had become super close to the twins, almost to the point that she sees them as family. So it was hard for her to realize that today they have to leave.

"Nope, those two have been up there all morning" said Soos the oldest worker in the shack, Soos also grew a close bond with the twins, so he could understand how Wendy felt about them leaving. "Man I'm sure going to miss the little dudes" finish Soos trying really hard not to choke on his tears.

Upstairs the twins were getting all packed up for when their parents arrive. Even though they knew that their parents were going to take their time getting there, they wanted to have everything ready so they can spend the rest of the day saying their goodbye. Since Mable had a habit of always wearing different sweaters every day, her bags were bigger than her brother's. Dipper on the other hand made sure to pack items that reminded him of all his adventures. He pack a time traveling watch that was broken, a negative 2$ bill, his toga from the manatours, and of course 3, 2, and 1. Inside his head Dipper was thinking about how awesome this summer was for him. How he can't wait to share all his adventures with his friends, and how he will never come back again…. That last thought made him feel really strange. Dipper notice his twin power activated since he saw that as soon as that thought came to his head Mable became just as sad. "Listen Mable I know we're leaving today so how about we make the best of it"

"How?" ask Mable with a dried up tear.

"Tell you what how about I finish packing for you so can spend the day with Grenda, and Candy" offered Dipper.

"Wow Really thanks Dipper" said Mable hugging him, as soon as she let go of him she took her pig wabble and ran outside. As Dipper started to put away her bags he came to a realization that… is he going to miss anyone? Sure there was Soos, Grunkle Stan, and Wendy the girl of his dreams but those feeling past a long time ago. So is there anyone he'll miss, looking back at his time in Gravity Falls he notice that everybody new that he met just ended up swearing revenge on him. If anything he can fine Gideon and shake his hand for putting up a good fight. Dipper laughed at that idea, but quickly return to the fact that he had no real friends in this town. On the other hand there are the creatures he met outside of town, like the multi-bear. Dipper quickly smiled at that little adventure, then grab his books and ran toward the forest.

(Northwest Mansion)

Pacifica was relaxing in her living room praising herself in the mirror, this morning was special for her it was marked down in her calendar as the day she can finally get rid of Mabel pines. The 'Mystery Twins,' have become heroes of the town day after day Mabel became more popular discovering conspiracy after conspiracy. As her popularity rose, Pacifica started becoming old news. She knew she had to change that, good thing that when school starts she will be able to recover her status as top dog in town. In her mind after she conquers Gravity Falls she'll become a famous celebrity, marry and rich man and become America's sweetheart.

Pacifica smiled at all her plans for the future, after relaxing for a few more minutes, the young blond looked out the window and notice that the day was too nice to let it go wasted, so after a quick trip to the bathroom, then to the kitchen to feed her pet chicken (She kept the chicken and became really attach to it), Pacifica went outside to enjoy the day.

(Town)

While on his way to the forest Dipper took the chance to look at the town one last time, while there are parts that he'll miss, he really hopes to leave as soon as possible. Unlike Dipper, Mable was really sad about leaving, Dipper caught her hugging her friends Grenda, and Candy.

"Oh Mable please don't cry" said Candy with tears coming out of her face.

"Yeah you are going to make us cry" said Grenda trying to control her own tears.

"I know is just that I'll miss you all!" yelled Mable.

The two girls couldn't hold in any longer, Grenda quickly pick up both girls as all three of them kept on crying.

"Wow they'll really going to miss each other" said Dipper. "Oh that's right the forest" Dipper ran leaving his sister, and her friends by themselves as a pair of eyes was staring at them from a far.

"Oh Mable" yelled Gideon. "I can't believe I'm about to lose you" cried the boy, 'Psychic.' "Just know that you will always be my one and only"

Suddenly Mabel's touching moment with her friends was interrupted by a sudden feeling of nausea. "I think I'm going to puke"

(Forest)

Dipper made his way toward the cave where the multi-bear lived hoping to not get mulled by the beast. "Hello" said Dipper with no answer. "Well here we go" said Dipper entering the cave.

"Hold who dares enter my home" said the bear. "Wait a minute that smell, Dipper?"

"Yeah it's me long time no see"

"I know, so what brings you here buddy." Said the top head, while the others were just smiling at dipper.

""Well I'm here with some bad news" said Dipper.

"What's wrong, are you in trouble?" said the Bear pulling out his claws ready to defend his buddy.

"No, No it's just that this is goodbye" said Dipper.

"Goodbye?" said the bear in confusion.

"Yeah you see, I'm leaving home, and you are one of the few people that I met here that doesn't want to kill me, so I thought that I should at least say goodbye"

"I understand, here" said the bear handing him a disk. "Is Baba's new album I think you should have it, you know to remember me" smile the bear.

"WOW thank man" said Dipper as the bear hugged him.

"I'll never forget you Dipper, just remember you have a friend in the forest that will always watch your back, besides we fans should stay together." And with that the bear banished. Dipper stood in the entrance of the cave looking at his new cd.

"Wow I should listen to this" said Dipper running somewhere where he thinks no one will hear him sing. After he knew he was far away from the town, but still able to make his way back Dipper places the disk on his cd player, place his headphones on his ears, and started to jam.

Baba's voice help put everything in perspective for Dipper, he reflected on his time in Gravity Falls. At first he hated it, then it became one mystery after another, and in the end he is going to miss this little town. Then he started to think about a bigger picture, if one small town had all this mysteries than how many mysteries are still out there. Maybe he should look for them, maybe he can write them all down not like Indiana jones, but like a professor. "Yeah Professor Dipper, that sounds good."

"Hello there" said a voice that broke dipper from his daydream, and back to reality.

Pacifica was enjoying her little walk on the forest until she heard what can only be descried as the sound of nails through chalkboard, but upon further hearing Pacifica notice that someone was singing. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, the young blond decided to check out the, 'concert' that was taking place. After getting past some bushes, and leaving the main road Pacifica found the face to match the voice. Unfortunately it was someone she wasn't expecting to see ever!

"Well, well Dipper Pines" said Pacifica sounding innocent, but with a hint of evil.

Dipper had his volume so high up that he was completely unaware of his new companion.

"Dipper Pines…?" repeated Pacifica. Still being ignore, Pacifica did the only reasonable thing left, she grabbed a water bottle that she had with her and dropped all over the young boy.

"Hey what the heck" said Dipper whipping his face.

"Oh hey Dipper" said Pacifica playing off what she just did.

"What do you want Pacifica….pacifica?" said Dipper sounding confused.

"Yes that my name"

"Shouldn't you be taking a shower in gold or something" joked Dipper.

"No today I'm thinking of just showering in silver"

"Funny… anyway what do you want" ask Dipper trying to get rid of her.

"I was just walking around until I heard your singing…"

"Oh you heard that" said Dipper covering his face.

"Yeah I thought it was cute"

"Don't mock me" said Dipper seeing right through her bluffs.

"Oh would you relax, I'm just trying to have a little fun, besides why do you care about what I say you're leaving today" said Pacifica.

"Oh so you know about that"

"Yeah I tend to know everything going on in town, and your departure is making a big fuzz"

"Yeah well you must be really happy, that you'll never see us ever again"

"Yeah" said Pacifica sitting next to him in the grass. Dipper notice how close she was to him, so he moved away. "What?"

"Nothing I just like to keep my enemies away from stabbing distance of me"

"You think we're enemies!?" ask Pacifica sounding really shock. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know maybe because you hate my sister" said Dipper creating more distance between them.

"Yeah, but I never said I hated you" said Pacifica.

"Well can't say that the feeling is mutual, now leave me alone I want enjoy my last day in peace."

"You know you are the most difficult boy I've ever dealt with"

"What do you mean?"

"Usually I have them eating out of the palm of my hand" exaggerated Pacifica.

"Yeah right, what are you like 12, how many boys have you possibly have dated"

"Well…." Said Pacifica knowing that now she was on the spot. "A lady never kisses and tells"

"Or maybe this lady never kissed at all" said Dipper smiling at Pacifica red face.

"Why you little, you're lucky you're at least almost cute" said Pacifica crossing her arms in frustration.

"Just semi-cute huh" said Dipper still trying to ignore her, but he had to admit messing with her was getting fun.

"So what are you reading?"

"Oh this is just my book" said Dipper pointing at number in the cover. "Is called 2, I took it from Gideon"

"Really was that when you fought him inside that robot?"

"You know?"

"I told you I know everything going on in town, so tell me about this book, why were you two fighting over it?" ask Pacifica breaking the distance between them.

"Well this book is an encyclopedia of all the strange events going on around town" said Dipper moving his book to her lap so she can read it too, breaking the distance between them more.

The kids stood in that one spot talking to each other. Pacifica heard all of Dippers stories, even the one about her family, and their secret. Once it was all set and done about two hours have past and the two sat there laughing.

"Well I have to say Dipper you're not bad to have around" admitted Pacifica.

"You're not bad yourself" said Dipper, blushing a little since this was the first girl his age that he gave a compliment. The laughing continued until Dipper's smile started to slowly fade away.

"Are you okay" ask Pacifica.

"Yeah it's just that re-telling all these stories, makes me think, wow I'm really going to miss this place"

"Yeah this isn't your average little mountain town"

"Yeah but you know, this place inspired me, I'm going to back home and study hard to become a researcher, professor, and explore" said Dipper.

"Hah what like Indiana Jones" said Pacifica trying to hold back her laughter.

"Yeah, I mean no I'll be searching for the truth"

"You go ahead and do that"

"You don't believe me do you?"

"No…no it's just that most boys want to be doctors, or presidents"

"Well I'm not most boys, besides I know you're rich, but I'm sure you don't want to stay here all your live, do you?"

"What no I already know what to do with my live, I'm going to go to college and become a famous star" said Pacifica with sparkles in her eyes.

"Wow so original" said Dipper before he could continue his watch started to go off, it was time to go.

"What time to go?"

"Yeah well it was fun, to finally get a chance to get to know you" said Dipper about to leave.

"Yeah same here, anyway good luck with discovering the city of gold."

Dipper stopped to look at the girl. "Was that a joke, you really don't think I'm going to make it"

"I think that you might be a little nuts" said Pacifica.

"Oh yeah do you even know how many, 'actors' are unemployed? What makes you so special?"

"I'm rich, so I'm half way there already, the college thing is so that they don't think I'm just some blond"

"Yeah right I think you might be reaching a little too high"

"OH yeah"

"Yeah"

"Fine than, let's make a deal how about, let's say 14 years from now we meet back here again"

"14 years?"

"Yeah I need time to become the biggest thing in Hollywood, anyway when we meet, we'll see who accomplished what" said Pacifica.

"Fine I can agree to that, but what if I don't accomplish anything?"

"Than the loser has to buy the winner dinner, deal"

"Deal" said Dipper.

"Okay so you want seal it with a kiss" said Pacifica getting closer.

"What!?"

"Haha relax I'm just joking" said Pacifica.

"Dipper… Dipper where are you it's time to go" yelled Mable.

"Well I guess is time for me to go" said Dipper.

"Yep, just to let you know I have very expensive taste so at least save some money"

"Yeah whatever, anyway see yah in 14 years" said Dipper walking away leaving the young blond by herself.

As he stood in the car, all that Dipper could think of is that now he has another reason to achieve his goal, a free meal. This two young kids are going to walk two very different paths, but how many times are they going to intercept with each other, and what kind of relationship will be form?

**End of chapter one, this is going to be a short story that I'll be working along with another one based on sonic the hedgehog. Anyway as always like, comment, tell your friends, next chapter coming soon. **


End file.
